2 Different Perspectives
by FireCacodemon
Summary: What does Garry see while Ib and Mary see bunnies? I've wondered that and after talking to YYxYandJxS4eva I decided to write a fan-fiction saying what me and YYxYandJxS4eva think. First Ib fan-fiction. Rated T to be safe One-Shot


FireCacodemon: My very first Ib fan-fiction. I talked about this with YYxYandJxS4eva and we both thought this. I just made it into a fan-fiction. Both me and YYxYandJxS4eva thought that Garry was seeing something different while Ib and Mary were seeing the rabbits.

Garry: I'm sure it will be fine

FireCacodemon: I don't own Ib. Ib belongs to Kouri.

Garry: Yeah

FireCacodemon: Me and a friend of mine were talking about the game. We both had this idea that Ib and Mary were seeing the rabbits and Garry was seeing the blue (disturbing) dolls. So, I decided to write this fanfiction about what me and my friend talked about.

Garry: Please enjoy this fan-fiction.

FireCacodemon: The first perspective if Ib's and the second perspective is Garry's. I thought it might be a bit confusing.

* * *

2 Different Perspectives

I opened the purple door leading into another room. I noticed a large picture on the wall labelled Red Eyes. The large pink rabbit looking up at the sky did have red eyes but I would have happily called the painting pink bunny. Garry and Mary were by my side. Garry being on my hand left side and Mary being on my right hand side. I looked up at Garry and noticed that he didn't look really happy being in the room and looked a little freaked out. There were rabbit ornaments on the sides of the room with two book cases near the painting. A green rabbit looked out of place. The other rabbit ornaments were pink and white. Chairs and tables were in the room. Mary seemed fascinated by the painting but my attention was up at the adult of the group. My best friend in this world. Hopefully he'll my best friend for life. I walked up to the painting and examined it more. Rabbits had always interested me and there was nothing that was going to change it.

"...the love of...This painting, this room...Why must it be so unsettling?" Garry asked and Mary turned her attention to Garry and I looked at Garry as well wondering what he was meaning.

"Huh? Really? I think it's cute..." Mary said. My attention turned to look at the rabbit. It did look cute it looked adorable and it looked so life like.

"Wha...?! What about this is CUTE?!" Garry nearly shouted. Mary and me both flinched at Garry's sudden change of voice. Wasn't Garry seeing the same as me and Mary were? Wasn't Garry seeing the pink rabbit with red eyes? Was he seeing something else?

"I just think it is...What about you Ib?" Mary turned to look at me. I couldn't help but I looked into her blue eyes wondering what I should say. Garry was looking down at me and he was probably wondering what I was going to say as well. Three different ideas came into my head but I wasn't sure which one I should say. I may have thought that the bunny is cute and I did want to pet it but after what me and Garry have been through I couldn't be sure on what she should feel.

"I'm not sure." I said quietly. Mary's face fell from the comment I made.

"What do you mean, not sure?" Mary asked me. Paintings coming to life here along with statues without any heads. They looked innocent at first but then they came to life and tried to kill both me and my friend Garry. Garry was there when I collapsed and he looked after me when I needed it. If Garry wasn't feeling well about something then I didn't have the good feeling either. Garry was the adult and knew more than me so I listened to Garry more. Garry also didn't seem like the person who would like fluffy animals. Garry was normally right and I'm not going to question him now.

"I'm just not sure...after everything that has happened in this place...I can't trust any painting now." I told Mary and Garry.

"Well, alright then...At any rate, let's try to get out of this creepy place quick." Garry commented and I really couldn't agree more. They were going to get out of the creepy place. Me, Garry and Mary were all going to get out of here and get back home but remain as friends. Hopefully me and Garry will stay as strong friends but since Mary was relatively new to the group that they had formed. I looked away from the picture before Mary looked at the bunnies again.

"I feel like I'm being watched...talk about unsettling." Garry commented. I don't think he expected me and Mary to hear him but I heard Garry. After being around him I grew use to hearing his voice since we talked a lot when I woke up from the nightmare. I was worried about Garry. I wasn't getting this unsettling feeling in the room but Garry was. There was something wrong and I couldn't be sure what was wrong. Myself, along with Garry and Mary started to look around the room. I always checked the bookcases. They always seemed to have some hints or information in them. I soon walked to the book case on the left hand side of the room before I found something to read.

"Garry...can you read this to us?" I asked politely to Garry who smiled and nodded.

"Ruin of the Heart. If your spirit suffers too much, you will soon start to hallucinate and in the end, you will be destroyed. And more worrying yet is that you will not even be conscious of that fact." Garry read the book that I had found in the bookcase. Me and Mary both shivered slightly from what Garry read. He soon put the book back.

"That's not nice to hear..." Mary said and I couldn't help but nod.

"It is unsettling isn't it?" Garry asked and I agreed with Garry from his commented. A smash was heard in the room. Garry jumped a little before I grabbed hold of him and then Mary grab hold of me in fear. The three of us all turned to see shards of the green bunny smashed on the ground. I let Garry go and Mary let me go. We soon walked over to the smashed bunny on the ground and I noticed the key that was glistening in the remains of the bunny. The key was a violet colour. The key would hopefully unlock the door we found first.

Ib – 2 Different Perspectives

Ib opened the purple door which was leading into another room. Ib was the first to notice a large picture on the wall labelled Red Eyes. The large blue disturbing doll was looking right at me and the disturbing doll did have red eyes which seemed to be watching me. I was standing on Ib's left hand side while Mary was on Ib's right hand side. I started to look at the picture on the wall before I noticed that I was being watched by more than the dolls. Ib was watching me but I was a little more freaked out that the dolls on the shelves were watching me. The blue dolls covered the sides of the room and even some blue dolls hung from the ceiling. That put me off more than anything else. There seemed to be a disturbing doll that seemed to be off putting...like it wasn't meant to be there...it seemed out of place. The other dolls seemed to be in an order while that doll just seemed to be...off. Brown stools and long brown tables in the room. I noticed that Mary seemed fascinated by the painting but my attention was on the blue dolls in the room. The blue dolls were creepy enough but my main reason at the moment to me is to make sure we all get out of here together. I'm not sure if anyone would miss me if I was to remain here or if my rose lost all its petals. Hopefully me and Ib will get out of here and hopefully nothing will change. We'll still be friends at heart even if we never meet each other again. I noticed that Ib had walked up to the painting of the blue doll and a small smile was seen on her face. That blue doll was never going to stop being creepy to me and hopefully once I get out of here with Ib...I'll never see those blue dolls again. I don't really trust Mary...she seems too...happy to be real.

"...the love of...This painting, this room...Why must it be so unsettling?" I asked and Mary turned her attention to me and Ib looked up at me probably wondering why I'm feeling to unsettled here.

"Huh? Really? I think it's cute..." Mary said. My attention turned to look at the blue doll. It didn't look cute or anything like that...it just looked creepy.

"Wha...?! What about this is CUTE?!" I nearly shouted but I managed not to shout since I was the mature one...or I try to be. Mary and Ib both physically flinched at my sudden change of voice. Which I felt ashamed of since I scared the two children who I'm looking out for in this world. Weren't Mary and Ib seeing what I was seeing? Were they seeing something different? The dolls were not cute. They were just plain disturbing.

"I just think it is...What about you Ib?" Mary turned to look at Ib. I couldn't help but I look at the two young children and I hoped Ib remembered that the art here had tried to kill us. The picture of the face with the wiggling tongue that spat or tried to at me? I hoped that Ib didn't trust the picture that we were looking at...if we were looking at the same thing? I wasn't sure what was going through her head but I knew that nothing in this place was good. The more I think about it the more I'm beginning to think that Mary and Ib are seeing something they want to see. I needed to wait patiently for what Ib was going to say. Me and Mary were both waiting to see what Ib was going to say.

"I'm not sure." Ib said. I wanted to breathe a sigh of relief since she didn't say that the blue doll...or whatever she was seeing was cute. Mary's face fell from the comment Ib made. I grew confused but I didn't show it. I didn't want to make Ib worried. Ib was the one thing that I needed to protect. Not my rose...Ib. Ib still has a lot of life to go through...I haven't even gotten a job...I'm not proud of it but if I did have a job in an art gallery I think I would quit if I get out of here...I'll at least let Ib get out of here. I'm not too keen on Mary and I'll be happy to escape from the blue dolls from this room.

"What do you mean, not sure?" Mary asked Ib. I'm with Ib on the fact that she wasn't sure. I mean paintings coming to life here along with statues without any heads...enough to cause Ib nightmares for months...she'll be scarred by this. The paintings and statues looked innocent at first but then they came to life and tried to kill Ib and Me...Something I don't take kindly too. I remembered when we escaped from the ladies in red, blue, yellow and green. I wasn't looking out for Ib then and I really just wanted to get out of here...putting Ib at risk. I don't want to cause Ib more damage that I have already done. I'm going to make this promise that if something bad happens I will happen to me. Ib has parents that will miss her...I don't really have anyone. I've noticed that Ib seems to listen to me...probably because I'm an adult and we're both trying to get out of here. The more I stay here the more freaked out I'm getting about the blue dolls. Making me more un-easy in the room with Ib and Mary in. I noticed that Ib was getting ready to say something. I better listen. She helped remember the name of the picture that we needed. Abyss of the Deep.

"I'm just not sure...after everything that has happened in this place...I can't trust any painting now." Ib told Mary and me. She such a smart girl. Her parents are so lucky to have a daughter like Ib

"Well, alright then...At any rate, let's try to get out of this creepy place quick." I made a comment and I saw Ib and Mary agreed with me. We were going to get out of here. Me, Ib and Mary were all going to get out of here and get back to our appropriate homes. Hopefully me and Ib will stay as strong friends but since Mary was relatively new to the group and something was telling me not to trust Mary...being friends with her might not be such a good thing. This place is already going to send me to therapy when I get out of here. There will be no doubt that Ib and me will have nightmares about this place. I looked away from the picture before Mary looked at the blue dolls again. They still are very disturbing.

"I feel like I'm being watched...talk about unsettling." I spoke my mind. I don't think that Ib and Mary heard me. I did say it quietly. I was worried about Ib and how she's doing well. I remembered when she collapsed since I didn't take good care of her. Once she woke up I let her have the lemon sweet in my pocket. I wasn't a big fan of lemons but they stopped when I had a craving for something. Being in here I can't remember what the cravings I had were for. I nothing that Ib and Mary weren't getting the unsettling feeling that I was getting. The blue dolls seemed to watch my every movement and nothing else. Ib and Mary went to go looking around and I also started looking. I occasionally looked at the blue dolls to see if they were watching me. They were like always. Ib always checked the bookcases for little clues or anything. Since she was checking the book case on the left hand side of the room I'm going to check the right hand book case. They always seemed to have some hints or information in them. There wasn't anything in the book case that was worth reading about. It always seems to be on bits of information I already knew or it didn't interest me.

"Garry...can you read this to us?" Ib asked me politely. I enjoyed reading out things to Ib when she didn't understand some things. One of those books she never should have looked at until she was older. Who leaves a book like that in a bookshelf with normal books? Who does that? I took the book out from Ib's hand once she handed me the book and I opened the pages and started reading.

"Ruin of the Heart. If your spirit suffers too much, you will soon start to hallucinate and in the end, you will be destroyed. And more worrying yet is that you will not even be conscious of that fact." I finished reading the book that Ib had found and put the book back on the shelf. It was rather disturbing when the dolls were watching my every movement while reading. I swear I could hear them laughing while I read it. Ib and Mary both shivered slightly from what I read out.

"That's not nice to hear..." Mary said and I couldn't agree with her more for a change.

"It is unsettling isn't it?" I asked and Ib agreed with me and my comment. A high pitch scream was heard in the room. I jumped a little before I felt that Ib had grabbed hold of me and then I noticed that Mary had grab hold of Ib in fear. The three of us all turned to see a creepy blue doll had rope around his neck and fell on the floor. I looked up at the ceiling from where the doll fell down. I felt Ib let me go and Mary let Ib go. We soon walked over to the dead doll on the ground and I noticed that Ib had found key that was glistening on the floor next to the blue doll on the floor. The key was a violet colour. The key would hopefully unlock the door we found first. We were one step closer to escaping from here and Ib finding her parents.

* * *

FireCacodemon: What do you think?

Garry: Please leave a review. Reviews would be appreciated.

FireCacodemon: If anyone else had a view on that scene...it would be nice to hear your opinion.

Garry: We must take out leave now

FireCacodemon: Yeah...bye readers.


End file.
